Starkit's Prophecy- Spelling and Grammar Fixed!
by Flaming Eagle
Summary: Hello! I decided to fix all of the spelling and grammar mistakes in Starkit's Prophecey. I fixed the alliances too. Please no flames. Also, this story is VERY offensive. Enjoy! Disclaimer:I do NOT own Warriors or Starkit's Prophecy!
1. Alliances

**WARNING-Some(most) of the author's notes left by the original author include offensive remarks about religious beliefs. Ok, so my author notes will be underlined and bold. ' notes will be plain bold.**

* * *

ALLIANCES

_**Ok so like I said ,this is my first story so be nice please.**_

By the way, this story is AFTER Sunset.

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tom, Leafpool-brown tabby she cat

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Temporary apprentice, Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icewing-white she cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she cat

Briarlight-dark brown she cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall-pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortoiseshell she cat with large blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' kits-Starkit(She-cat with slight purple tinge to her dark fur, and bright orange eyes), Lakekit and Flamekit, formerly of Shadowclan.

Mother unknown- Jazzkit-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby she cat with bright yellow eyes (he's Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did)

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerheart -huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eyes

Dawnfeather-cream tabby she cat

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Iceshard - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Here is the prologue********in this...story**

Prologue

Cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark silhouette appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and rid the lake of the evil tiger and holly."

"Its about Starkit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by Bluestar. "She has powers nobody has ever dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell Jayfeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said Bluestar. "He needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy.

_**Did u like it? Please tell me in your review!**_


	3. Chapter 1

**This is the first CHAPTER of the re-edited story!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Rise of a Heroine

_**Ok Jazzie-kun please don't get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'll appear soon, don't worry.**_

Starkit woke up and sunlight was shining in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired. But her mom wouldn't let her sleep. Not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eyes shining. "Today is important."

"What is it Mom" said Starkit, awake right away. Then the she cat remembered what today was.

"Oh, StarClan! It's my apprentice ceremony today!" she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she became an apprentice!

She walked outside, not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom caught up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the Clans don't except cats like us." She said.

Starkit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because her Mom used to be a Shadowclan cat and her dad was Jayfeather the Medicine Cat didn't mean she was different!

"Starpaw come here." Said Firestar from the ledge. He jumped down.

"Starkit it's time for you to become an apprentice: he said. "You're a strong, brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Everybody gasped. Starkit did too. She heard her mother say "Wow!".

Firestar licked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "You'll be the best there ever was, Starpaw. I know it."

Surprised she walked away when they were done calling her name. Then she went over to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle who were very proud.

"Daughter, we are very happy but he have to tell you something," said Jayfeather. "You see there is this prophecy Starclan gave me, it said: Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

Starpaw gasped. What does it mean?

_**Lol I update fast don't I? REVIEW or I'll hit you over the head with a frying pan! XDD just kidding.**_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Battle for the Clan

_**Thanks Jazzie-kun, fourth good review! And stop flaming the story! I bet you can't right such a good story!**_

Starpaw walked over to the apprentice's den. Inside she saw her sisters Flamepaw and Lakeaw and her friend Jazzpaw (A.N: Jazzie-kun you're my bff!) was sleeping in her nest.

"Jazzpaw get up." She meowed. Jazzpaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said Jazzpaw getting up from the moss. They left and went to the entrance of the camp.

But then, cats came in through the entrance! Blackstar was among them!

"Shadowclan are attacking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on Blackstar and clawed him and he ran of.

"Good job Starpaw!" Firestar called, "The last cat I knew that could fight like that was Sandstorm. You're a good fighter!"

Starpaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe this was what the prophecy meant.

_**Thanks, and please no more flames.**_

* * *

**Ok, I will try to post at least one chapters everyday!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Training Under The Stars

_**OHMYGOSH guys I'm so sorry, but SOMEONE *glares at Rainy Days* FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. Okay, if you don't LIKE the story you don't have to read it, you know.**_

Chapter Three The Training Under The Stars

Shadowclan ran from the camp. Starpaw smiled. She'd won! No one could hurt her family now.

Starpaw!" said Firestar."It's time we train! I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Said Starpaw happily. "But you just saw I could fight, right?"

"Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wanted to see if that was all you knew."

"Ok." They went to the forest together while the other cats cleaned up the bodies. "Ok, Starpaw" said Firestar once they got there. "We'll start with how to dodge."

"C'mon thats too easy!" yelled Starpaw. She'd just beat Blackstar! She was ready for anything!

"Ok, ok" mewled Firestar, "Let's learn how to claw an opponent.

"Yes!." Yowled Starpaw. She jumped at Firestar not giving him time to attack. She hit his side. He didn't move, he was too surprised. She clawed him and he started bleeding.

"Wow Starpaw." he said "You're doing awesome."

"Really?" gasped Starpaw. She didn't think she was doing that good. Was she really special like the prophecy said?

"Yes Starpaw." Said Firestar. "I couldn't even get away fast enough. Only Scourge could do that before."**(I am sorry, I was not going to comment on this, but I just have to say something real quick. *FACEPALM*)**

"OHMYGOSH REALLY?" asked Starpaw. Scourge?! THE SCOURGE? She'd heard so much about him, he was really evil and killed a lot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURGE?

"I didn't mean it like that" Firestar said quickly. "I meant you were a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself, _Starpaw's so kawaii, look at her eyes and her fur._

"Oh, ok thanks." They trained for a while. Starpaw beat Firestar eight times, once she let him win to make him feel better and by the last one she was a little tired.

"Hey Firestar can we hunt now." Said Star[aw. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh, well if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and Starpaw had been having so much fun. So they went hunting, Starpaw messed up a couple times but Firestar said it was okay, since it was only her second time. (She'd had her first time when she was a little kit and she and Firestar had snuck out together. That's why he chose her as his apprentice.)

Later that night, Starpaw looked up at the stars. She and Firestar had so much fun that day. They'd brought back enough food for the whole Clan.

Looking up at the stars, she turned to her best friend Jazzpaw, and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there."

"Yeah, totally." Said Jazzpaw. "I mean you'll be leader and I'll be deputy. One day, we'll have to!"

"Yes." Said Starpaw smiling. She loved Jazzpaw like a sister. They were best friends. She looked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep with the StarClan voices whispering in her head.

_**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE**_

_**(Lol, you like it Jazzy? I made you as kawaii as I could.)**_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Starpaw Decides.

_**Flamers your all satanists! Anyone who doesn't like the story is a satanist because Starpaw has such a strong connection with StarClan and that's why you don't like it, its because you don't like JESUS!**_

"Starpaw wake up, its time for patrol."

Starpaw opened her bright orange and looked around.

"Oh StarClan, who was that!"She yelled.

"It's me, Graystripe." Graystripe whispered in her ear. Starpaw got up.

"Oh, StarClan, Graystripe what do you want!" She yelped.

GrayStripe looked at hr. "Will you be my mate."He asked.

"Oh my StarClan, Graystripe that's so nice!" Starpaw screamed. "But Firestar already asked me."

"Well then he's just an idiot."

"Why do you say that?" Yelled Starpaw.

Graystripe looked at her meanly. "I don't like him". He looked around quickly. "He's a mean cat!"

"Oh my StarClan! YOU MEAN LIKE SCOURGE?" Starpaw looked shocked.

"No you're much prettier than Scourge" said Graystripe. He licked her on the head. "I want you to be my mate." he yelled.

"Well maybe. But what would Firestar say?" she whispered. Graystripe looked around again.

"I don't think he would mind." said Graystripe

"OH MY STARCLAN! SURE THAN!" Starpaw yelled happily.

"What are you talking about" said Firestar. He was walking up to them. He looked angry.

"Oh, uhhhh nothing, Firestar. Go back to sleep!" mewled Starpaw hoping he would leave so she could be alone with Graystripe.

"Yeah Firestar. There's nothing to worry about!" meowed Graystripe, but Firestar didn't leave. Instead he said," I thought I heard you asking her to be your mate."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Yelled Starpaw, but he didn't leave. Instead he jumped on Graystripe!

"I want to be with her!" said Firestar, attacking Graystripe.

"No I do!" Graystripe shouted.

"Guys! Stop fighting! You can BOTH be my mates!" Starpaw whispered happily, "Like a secret."

"No we can't do that, there can only be 1! Howled Firestar. "Otherwise you'll cheat on us."

"So StarGleam, who will you pick?" giggled Graystripe.


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok, there is not a specific amount of chapter I will post per day. I will post AT LEAST one chapter each day.**

* * *

Chapter Six Decisions,

_**STOP FLAMING! IF YOU'RE A FLAMER, YOU'RE A SATANIST AND WILL BURN IN HELL!**_

LAST TIME ON STARKIT'S PROPHCY:

"NO!" shouted Starpaw again running into the forest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was crying. _Its too much,_ she thought. "StarClan help me….!"

After that Starpaw walked through the forest. She was so depressed! Who was she supposed to pick? Then she saw Jayfeather coming through the forest towards her.

"Jayfeather I'm so confused what do I do?" she yelled, "There are three toms after me! THREE!"

"I know" said Jayfeather he looked happy. "Thats good for you, it means that people like you." he told he smiling.

"NO! BUT I LOVE ALL OF THEM!" Starpaw wailed back, upset. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!"

"Well then let me tell you a story." said Jayfeather and he sat down. "Once upon a time, there were a few cats that I liked."

"Who were they?" asked Starpaw sniffing.

"Their names were Dawnsparkle and... Stick," said Jayfeather.

"WHAT?! STICK?!" whispered Starpaw "YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A STICK?" She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she finds out that her father loved a STICK. She gasped in shock.

"What did you do? she asked though cause she was curios.

Well I couldn't have kids with a stick now could I?" said Jayfeather and he looked confused. Like he didn't even know she was gonna ask that question.

"So you went with Dawnsparkle instead! Starpaw yelled looking very happy. "But that doesn't help me. What am I supposed to do?

"Follow your heart." said Jayfeather. "Who do you want to be with?"

"Hmm…" Starpaw thought for a second. Firestar!" she yelled and then ran off to tell him that she loved him.

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok, there is not a specific amount of chapter I will post per day. I will post AT LEAST one chapter each day.**

* * *

Chapter Six Decisions,

_**STOP FLAMING! IF YOU'RE A FLAMER, YOU'RE A SATANIST AND WILL BURN IN HELL!**_

LAST TIME ON STARKIT'S PROPHCY:

"NO!" shouted Starpaw again running into the forest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was crying. _Its too much,_ she thought. "StarClan help me….!"

After that Starpaw walked through the forest. She was so depressed! Who was she supposed to pick? Then she saw Jayfeather coming through the forest towards her.

"Jayfeather I'm so confused what do I do?" she yelled, "There are three toms after me! THREE!"

"I know" said Jayfeather he looked happy. "Thats good for you, it means that people like you." he told he smiling.

"NO! BUT I LOVE ALL OF THEM!" Starpaw wailed back, upset. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!"

"Well then let me tell you a story." said Jayfeather and he sat down. "Once upon a time, there were a few cats that I liked."

"Who were they?" asked Starpaw sniffing.

"Their names were Dawnsparkle and... Stick," said Jayfeather.

"WHAT?! STICK?!" whispered Starpaw "YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A STICK?" She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she finds out that her father loved a STICK. She gasped in shock.

"What did you do? she asked though cause she was curios.

Well I couldn't have kids with a stick now could I?" said Jayfeather and he looked confused. Like he didn't even know she was gonna ask that question.

"So you went with Dawnsparkle instead! Starpaw yelled looking very happy. "But that doesn't help me. What am I supposed to do?

"Follow your heart." said Jayfeather. "Who do you want to be with?"

"Hmm…" Starpaw thought for a second. Firestar!" she yelled and then ran off to tell him that she loved him.

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	9. Chapter 7

**My answer to the guest who commented on this: No, I haven't read The Sight.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Ceremony

_**STOP REVIEWING BAD! But thank you Jazzpaw for the good reviews you've been leaving.**_

Starpaw skidded into the camp. "FIRSTAR" She yowled "I have to tell you something"

"Not now, Starpaw" he said "You've got to become WARRIOR!"

"Great StarClan!" screamed Starpaw.

"Yeah." Said Firestar "You've been an apprentice for only 3.14 days but you are the best apprentice in the Clan. You're perfect. We need you to help defeat Blackstar and ShadowClan. And all the other Clans. They are trying to attack us, we're in the middle of a war."

"Great StarClan, WE ARE?" gasped Starpaw. She was so surprised!

"Yes. Dustpelt died, while you were away on your walk, RiverClan attacked us." Said Sandstorm. She looked sort of sad. She knew Firestar loved Starpaw. But it was ok, she knew what was best.

"Dear StarClan" said Starpaw. "Quick make me a warrior!"

"Okay" said Firestar. He walked up to Starpaw. "All cats gather 'round who are old enough to catch prey!"

"Today we are making a new warrior."

The Clan gasped!

"Starpaw! Starpaw!" shouted the Clan. They all knew instantly it was she whom was being made a warrior.

Starpaw was so excited! She'd never been so happy in her life!

"Starpaw….." said Firestar. He was smiling like she'd never seen him smile before. "Are you ready to become a warrior in the Name of StarClan?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Okay." He said. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you this name. From now on, you will be known as Stargleam, named after your pelt which sings like the stars and your connection with StarClan. We honor your bravery and kindness."

"Stargleam! Stargleam! Stargleam" shouted the Clan.

Stargleam grinned. She was a warrior! At last!"

"Firestar,"she said, going over to him. "I wanna tell you something."

She looked seriously at him.

"Yes, what is it?" he said, hope shining in his eyes.

Does he know? Stargleam thought.

"Firestar…." She breathed. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this after so long.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTACK! Shouted a voice from above the camp.

It was….

HOLLYLEAF!

_**I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm too tired to spell good, so please review NICE!**_


	10. Chapter 8

**I think you have already noticed this, but Stargleam/paw/kit/whatever says 'OHMYGOSH' a lot. I just figured out that the warrior cats version of that is 'Great StarClan!', so chapters 1-7 are 'Oh My StarClan.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Evil Tiger and Holly

_**I SAID NO FLAMES! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL, JESUS IS YOUR SAVIOR. **_**(Again?)**

"Oh no! Its Hollyleaf!" yelled Firestar, he ran away. Sandstorm went after him.

Stargleam looked up. Hollyleaf was standing then there was another cat with her.

"GREAT STARCLAN IT'S TIGERSTAR!" she hissed. "WHAT WILL WE DO!"

"We fight." said Jayfeather and he ran at HollyLeaf. Stargleam watched as Hollyleaf looked at Jayfeather and killed him with one shot.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! she yelled and she attacked Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf got out of the way and Stargleam attacked Tigerstar.

"You killed Tigerstar!" yelled Firestar, he looked happy. "You are special!"

Stargleam was so happy, but she didn't notice as Hollyleaf grabbed Firestar and took him away.

"OH NO" yelled Stargleam. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

_**A cliffhanger! See I'm a good writer, I know what that is. Thanks for the good reviews Jazzpaw and everyone else WHO'S NOT A FLAMER!**_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Recluse

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME" meowed Stargleam as she charged for the entrance to the camp. Tears streamed down her face, she was so sad her father had died and that her leader was gone. "FLAMEPAW, LAKEPAW, DUSTPELT, MOM, LIONBLAZE, FOLLOW ME." She said. "I NEED A PAROL."

They ran into the forest, their paws working fast. She would kill Hollyleaf and Tigerstar for what they'd done!

She yowled using her nose to track down the evil cats. Her heart burned!

Soon they had found them. They were hiding behind a boulder. "HAHAHAH" Yowled Hollyleaf, putting her claw on Firestar's throat. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

Stargleam gasped. "Noooooo Firestar!" she screamed "Flamepaw go!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled herself at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf looked at her in surprise. "What? How could they have followed me." She dove at Flamepaw her blue eyes flashing.

"NO FLAMEPAW" wailed Lakepaw seeing her sisters about to die. "I LOVE YOU FLAMEPAW." She yowled jumping in front of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf's paw cut into her throat. Blood came out and Lakepaw fell down.

"NOOOO!" Stargleam screamed. "LAKEPAW!" She ran for Hollyleaf but it was no use. Lakepaw was dying. "I love you StarGleam." She whispered before her blue eyes closed.

"NO! WAKE UP LAKEPAW" shouted Stargleam. She was so sad and depressed, she was crying!

"Hahaha" laughed Hollyleaf evilily. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm one of The Three! I have powers beyond your emaginat!" And then she turned in a bear!

"WHAT?" gasped everyone. It was a bear!

"I'M A SHAPESHIFTER!" said Hollyleaf joyfully.

"Stargleam." Said Flamepaw sadly. "I need to go back to the camp. I have to bury Lakepaw. I've never been out of camp before, how do you get back?"

"You just walk to the west." said Starpaw.

"Thanks" said Flamepaw. Crying, she picked up the body of Lakepaw and put her on her back and ran.

"Not so fast!" said Hollyleaf! "You're not gonna get away that easily!" With a roar like a volcano eruption, she jumped at Stargleam!

Everyone gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled Stargleam as something long and sharp plunged into her back. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASILY."

Everyone jumped at the bear! The bear roared in pain! Stargleam sunk her teeth into it's for. It roared.

"Okay, okay!" Hollyleaf the bear said. "I know you're not gonna be beaten that easily." Suddenly she was a cat. Then her body dropped, her eyes went dark. She was lying on the ground. Suddenly there was howl from the other side of the forest. It was Lakepaw!

"LAKEPAW YOU'RE BACK!" Flamepaw shouted

"What?"Said Stargleam. Then she looked. It was Lakepaw! She was running towards the forest Stargleam was so happy. Then she saw Lakepaw's eyes.

….

THEY WERE HOLLYLEAF'S!

_**The next chapter will come out soon! AND STOP FLAMING ,YOU HATERS. YOU JUST DON'T BELIEVE IN GOOD.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**WARNING-This chapter and others contain stereotypes about same-sex relationships that may be offensive to some people. And it also includes things relating to Satan and Hell.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fight Against the Sisters

"Oh no!" Stargleam yelled. She was so horrified. "Lakepaw is back and she is NOT okay!"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Lakepaw screeched loudly at Stargleam. "I'm being possessed by Hollyleaf, what do you THINK!?" she yelled and hurled herself at Stargleam. Stargleam was so surprised she couldn't move

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

REDPAW! Redpaw ran over to Stargleam and jumped in front of her and Lakepaw hit her instantly.

"No Redpaw!" shouted Stargleam and she looked at Redpaw and asked. "Redpaw are you okay?" Redpaw coughed. "No I'm not, but at least I saved your life!" Then she died. Stargleam looked at Redpaw, she was so beautiful. Then Stargleam shook her head. "No, I'm STRAIGHT!" she thought madly. "But now what do we do against Lakepaw!" she looked up. Lakepaw was running toward Lionblaze!

"NO Lionblaze!" whispered Stargleam and she ran to Lionblaze. She hit Lakepaw, who did too.

"Stargleam, I will get you for this!" said Lakepaw as Satinclaw drag away to HellClan. He was wearing pink nail polish. then Stargleam started to cry as she realized that her sister was dead.

"You killed my subject!" Hollyleaf roared, turning back in a bear. "I'll get you for this!" she said and then she rushed at Stargleam."Oh!" yelled everyone "Stargleam got out of the way!"

Time seemed to slow down as Stargleam ran away from the bear. But she ran right into... TIGERSTAR!"

"Firestar!" yelled Tigerstar. "You are going to die now!" And he held out... SOME YEW!

"Great StarClan, yew!" yelled Flamepaw, she looked at the yew. "But it won't work because there's a lizard on it." They all looked at the lizard. It was a newt. The newt ran away.

"NOOOO!" yelled Flamepaw. "Now the yew is gonna work!"

"Eat the yew!" said Tigerstar, he thrust it at Stargleam.

Stargleam backed away. "You're never get me to eat it! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"Are you so sure?" asked Tigerstar and then he lunged at Stargleam and grabbed her and ran away. "You'll never catch me! he laughed meanly. "I'm going to ShadowClan!" And then he left.

_**Guys, I have been working really hard on this while I was gone. I'm sorry for the wait. Review good review and I'll update more quickly!**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Starkit Sucks: I did NOT write this story. I am just correcting all the spelling mistakes because I was bored. If you want to read the original story, go to starkits prophecy. webstarts. com(without spaces in between the words)**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Dark Forest

"NO!" yelled Stargleam. She escaped from Tigerstar and tried to chase after him. But he was too fast. She couldn't catch up. Finally she stopped. She was so tired, so sad, tears began to roll down her face. Her sister was dead and Tigerstar had escaped!

"Why am I so useless?' she asked. "Why couldn't I kill her?"

"It's not your fault." Said a voice from beside her.

"WHAT? WHO'S THERE?" She yelled and jumped.

"It just me. " said Jayfeather walking bedside her. "You couldn't kill him because you're not dead."

"What?" said Stargleam "What do you mean?"

"He's in the Dark Forest!" said Jayfeather. "He's already dead!"

"Oh no! What do I do now?" Asked Stargleam.

"We can go to the Dark Forest, but its very dangerous." Meowed Jayfeather.

"Take me there!" sad Stargleam.

She slept and then they were in the Dark Forest. It was dark. There was no moon to light the way and it was hard to see. They heard voices! It was Tigerstar!

"Ok then, we'll tell her and invade ThunderClan" he said.

"WHAT? NOO!" said Stargleam. She jumped at him. She was about to hit him when Darkstripe was there!

"TIGERSTAR WATCH OUT" said Darkstripe. Tigerstar looked at her and he clawed her. It wasn't fair!

Stargleam fell to the ground, blood was coming from a wound on her shoulder. There was a lot of red blood. Hawkfrost looked at her. She was so beautiful, so kawai, he thought just like Firestar. He loved her. He had to save her.

He jumped on Tigerstar! He bit him! But it was too late. Stargleam was dyeing. It was turning black. "I love you." she said as she died.

AND THEN STARGLEAM DIED!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Meeting With StarClan

"Great StarClan! What happened!" shrieked Stargleam. She looked around. "Am I in StarClan?" she asked. Then she sees the cats that she knew.

"No, of course not! You're in the Dark Forest!" said a gray she-cat. Stargleam looked around wildly for Tigerstar but she couldn't see him. "Yes you're in StarClan!" said the she-cat. It was YellowFang. "Where else would you be?"

"You don't need to be so rude!" said Stargleam. She was mad.

"Sorry." said Yellowfang," But that made me mad."

"It's ok" said Stargleam. "But I was in the Dark Forest, so...HOW DID I DIE?

"Tigerstar killed you." said Bluestar coming over to her. "He can send cats to StarClan even from the Dark Forest."

"Wait so then I'm dead?" Stargleam gasped. "What do i do now? I can't save the forest like this!"

"That's why we are going to send you back to ThunderClan!" said Whitestorm. "But we also have something very important to tell you first."

"Great StarClan, what is it" laughed Stargleam. She started to jump up and down with joy." "I want to knew"

"Well there are ten things we need to give you before you go" said Leafpool and she gave Stargleam two rocks with writing on them. "They're The Ten Commandments!"

"GREAT STARCLAN! THE TEN COMMANDMENTS?" squealed Stargleam, she was so excited. "I GET TO HAVE THE TEN COMMANDMENTS?"

"Yep" said Bluestar "We need to give them to the Clans but they won't listen. Thats why we need you to do it for us!"

"Okay" said Stargleam and she left StarClan, taking the rocks with her.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Ten Commandments

Stargleam came down into ThunderClan camp. It was dark. There were no cats outside. "ALL CATS GATHER" she said. The cats gathered. "I have Ten Commandments from StarClan." she said. The cats gasped. The started to murmur. "Be quite" Stargleam said. They were quite.

"Here she said pushing the rocks foreword. "Look at the them. You must follow these commandments for your whole lives if you want to get into StarClan." She said. They looked at the rocks.

"1. Thou shalt not believe in other ancestors

2\. Don't make any pictures of anything and worship them. If you do, I will punch you and your grandkits.

4\. Don't use StarClan's name in vain.

5\. Work for six days and worship me on one.

6\. Respect your mom and dad.

7\. Don't kill otters unless in necessary in battle

8\. Don't be unfaithful to your mate.

9\. Don't steal things from the other Clans.

10\. Don't lie about your neighbor.

10\. Don't be jealous of your neighbor.

11\. No BEING GAY!

The cat gasped. "Im sorry" said Daisy. "I've been a sinner. I'll do better next time!" All the cats agreed. Stargleam was happy! They were on the right path! If they followed StarClan they would never go wrong!

But suddenly she saw something! It was….. Redpaw and Lakepaw KISSING!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: THE TRUTH

Stargleam marched after to Redpaw and Lakepaw. She looked angrily. "What did I just say?" she asked. "The Eleventh Commandment is 'No Being Gay'!

"But I love her!" said Lakepaw._**(A/N. EW!11 THIS IS DISGUSTING)(-**_**That one was from the original author.)**

"But its against The Ten Commandments!" said Stargleam. She went over and thrust herself between them. "Do you WANT to go the Dark Forest?"

"Yes?" Redpaw answered.

"No you don't." said Stargleam "It's a really horrible place. I know, I've been there!"

"We're sorry." said Redpaw and Lakepaw. They looked sad. "We won't do it again."

"I hope not." said Stargleam turning around and walking back to Firestar. "We have to show this to the rest of the Clans.

"Ok. "said Firestar "We should go to the Gathering."

"If we go to the Gathering, then I can show off The Commandments to the other Clans!" gagged Stargleam happily. "C'mon let's go!" She ran of not waiting for any other cat and then she was at the Gathering!

"ATTENTION ALL CATS" she yelled leaping to the High Rock."I NEED YOUR ATTENTION! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT"

"Dear StarClan, what is it!" gasped Mistystar. "Is it important?!"

"Yes! Of course its important!" yelled Stargleam "Or else I wouldn't be here! I have the Ten Commandments and you need to know what they are!" She read the Ten Commandments to the other Clans and they all bowed down to her.

"Thank you for telling us Stargleam!" They said happily." "We won't sin again!"

"Good" said Stargleam. She jumped from the High Rock. She saw Firestar coming through the crowd towards her.

"Stargleam, you are a much better cat than me. At this you should be leader. I'm not dead so I'll go join the elders instead!" he said and he touched his nose to Stargleam's. "You have to go to the Moonstone today to go get your nine lives. I'll go with you and so will Jayfeather."

"Kawaii." said Stargleam happily. They left the Gathering and all the cats were cheering for her.

_**So how'd you guys like it? It was so disgusting to write the gay part. But things are gonna be better now in the Clans! Also if you're a bad reviewer, you don't believe in God. You'll go to hell. Thanks guys for the good reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Name Lives

But suddenly as Stargleam was leaving, there was a nose from the bushes and ShadowClan sprang out! There was Tallpoppy, Littlecloud, Redstorm Owltooth, Scorchwind _**(they're from the Alliances. I made them warriors. They don't appear in the books.)**_ and Cedarheart, and Tawnypelt &amp; Russetfur, all of Blackstar's best warriors. Stargleam's brilliant orange swarmed with surprise. What are they going to do?

"Stargleam" said Blackstar sadly. "You cannot become leader. Then it will be immpossible for us to have kits!" He said.

"I've got to, Blackstar, its my destiny."You can't fight fate."

"No!" he meowed. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Its okay" said Fireheart. (He was called that now since he wasn't leader, he hadn't left yet). "Ya" said Graystripe "We love her too."

"Ok" said Blackstar sadly. They walked away. Stargleam was glad she had a new life. She did not want to deal with this right now.

Stargleam made Lionblaze her deputy he take the Clan back to camp. Her, Jayfeather and Fireheart walked to the Moon Pool. "I can't believe it." said Stargleam.

"I can." Said Jayfeather he was smiling. Stargleam almost gasped, she'd never seen her father smile before! "You're a going to be a great leader, Stargleam. I've always known since the first day I saw you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," he said. She smiled to for the first time in a long time, she was really happy! She'd had so many toms chasing after her, but now this would be okay!

They were close to the Moon Stone now. Stargleam was starting to get a little nervous. What if StarClan didn't like her?

They went to the Moon Pool. It was a shiny, round pool. Stargleam had never seen anything so beautiful in her life before. "I'm so proud of you," said Fireheart, his gaze tingling. Stargleam purred and licked the water.

It was dark! StarGleam opened her eyes and she was in a forest. There was lots of stars.

_Like me,_ she thought, thinking about the star on her forehead. Then they shined brighter and there were cats! Lots of cats, and their fur had stars in them. StarClan!

"Are you ready" shouted one of them from the front. "Yes" said Stargleam, who was trembling with excitement!

"Then one of them came up. It was a blue cat. "Bluestar." whispered Stargleam awestruck.

"With this live I give you leadership." said Bluestar putting her nose to Stargleam's. It hurt! Bluestar walked away, Stargleam wondered how much more of this she could take it hurt so much she trembled.

"With this life I give you courage" said Yellowfang strolling up to Stargleam. It hurted like needles!

Bambleclaw came next. He put his nose on Stargleam's forehead. It hurt like Tigerstar's claws!

Whitestorm stumbled over next. "With this life I give you strength. Use it well to protect your Clan."

Leafwind came on to her. "With this life I give you knowledge."It hurt like fire!

She got a gift from Brindleface for motherliness, a life from Tallstar for quickness, and a life for Stonefur for bravery. She was shaking, she didn't nok if she could make it!

And then… from the clouds…. came…. _a lion_!

Stargleam gasped! "This is Thunderstar" mowed Tallstar. He was the first leader of ThunderClan!

Stargleam couldn't breath! She was so excited and so honered! "I can't believe it's really you Thunderstar!" she said in awe.

"Its me." said the lion. He touched his massive nose to her nose and the pain was worse than ever before! Stargleam thought she would die! "With his life I give you heart. You have a really strong heart before, but is even stronger now. Thank you for giving The Commandments to the Clans. What would StarClan do without you. Now I will give you a name."

"Wait!" should Stargleam as he opened his mouth. "I don't want my name to be Starstar! That would be stupid! I want to be called Gleamstar!"

"Very well" said Thunderstar dropping his head, he would listen to Gleamstar, she was special. I now pronounce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

But as the cats began to cheer, there was darkness! The darkness swallowed everything! She could smell BLOOD! Suddenly Tigerstar and Hollyleaf were there! In her vision! She saw them taking the Clans and there was an army of rogues and cats were dying! And suddenly … … there was a cat surrounded by a golden light! It was… HAWKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disappear.

"NO!" yelled Gleamstar waking up. She just couldn't be in love with Hawkfrost she just couldn't!


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Return

Gleamstar shook her head waking up from the dream. Fireheart was looking at her and his green eyes had a worried look to them. "Gleamstar, you were talking in your sleep, are you ok?" he asked. Jayfeather looked upset too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Gleamstar responded gettign up. "I just had a bad dream. That's all. It's nothing."

"If you're suer." Said Fireheart and they left the Moon Pool and headed back to the ThunderClan camp.

"Stargleam, your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. Lakepaw and Redpaw looked sad though, because Gleamstar has said they can't be in love. But Gleamstar ignored them. But she knew she had to do something more important.

"Lionblaze" she said looking for her deputy. "I need you to take a patrol to the ShadowClan boulder. I need you to tell Blackstar I'm leader now." she said and she turned and walked over the leader's den. Even though everyone was trying to ask her questions about the ceremony.

"Guys, let me to to bed!" she said shooing them away. "Let me have a night to myself!"

They all walked away growling. "She never lets us have any fun." said Berrynose. "Thats not cute at all."

Gleamstar didn't care, she was waiting for Fireheart. Then Fireheart came into her den. "I'm leaving" he said and he left. Gleamstar followed him yelling "WAIT! Where are you going?"

"Well I can't be leader so I'm just going to leave for a while. Maybe I'll be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join SkyClan. Who knows?" Then he left. Gleamstar was sad because that was her mentor and one of the cats she loved was leaving, but it was kind of nice since that's what he wanted to do.

"Its okay GleamStar" said Hawkfrost appearing out of nowhere. "I mean I love you so it's all good."

"I know" said Gleamstar purring, she wrapped her tail around Hawkfrost's face she didn't care that he was a Dark Forest cat, she loved him. And now they could be together!


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Deal!

Gleamstar woke up, she'd been asleep. There was a yoll from the camp! She ran outside her den she jumped of the High Ledge. "I going to kill you!" Someone said. It was Tigerstar!

"YES." Said Hollyleaf meanly from his side. Gleamstar wailed "GET OUT OF THE CAMP EVERYONE" she could handle it herself.

"No" said Birchfall "we love you so much, Gleamstar, we couldn't leave you"

Hollyleaf turned into a fox! Gleamstar looked surprised. She hopped! But it was too late! The fox was an in front of her face when Lionblaze appeared! She clawed him. There was blood. "No!" yelled Gleamstar. She was grieving. Tears fell down her sparkling purple checks. The shone like the sun on her sparkling checks. Her rainbow eyes glowed like the sky after rain. _She is so beautiful_, thought Hawkfrost.

"It's ok, Gleamstar." said Lionblaze. "I did it for you. it makes me gay with happiness."

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A HOMOSEXTUAL?" said Gleamstar. She gasped. Why was her Clan becoming square.**(This makes NO sense. I have no idea how to correct it :\\)** Bet before he could answer, he died!

"NO!" screamed Gleamstar, "HE WAS MY BROTHER'S FATHER! I WILL AVENGE HIM." She screeched. She leaped at Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf lunged and ran "It's too late." she mewled "Look behind you."

Gleamstar looked. Tigerstar was scratching Dawnsparkle, she run up to the tom, clawed him, and he ran away. "Get out of here!" she yelled to Hawkfrost," It's too dangerous"

"Nein!" (Means no)(**-Not my note)** said Hawkfrost. "I love you my dear, I won't leave you."

But the cats were going. Tigerstar laughed sadly. "You may have defeated us this time," he growled "But next time we'll be STRONGER." Then he left. Then Hollyleaf left. Then ThunderClan was safe!

"Since Lionblaze died," said Gleamstar I need a new deputy. Jazzpaw come hear. Jazzpaw came. "Jazzpaw, I want to make you a warrior so you can be my deputy." Jazzpaw smiled! She was so happy! "Jazzpaw from now on, you'll be known as Jazzsong. Also you're my deputy. Anyone have a problem with that?" she was mean because she was sad.

"No." the cats said obediently. They knew he was sad. They respected it, Lionblaze was her uncle after all. Besides, most of the cats thought Gleamstar was kawai when she was mad, her eyes sparkled. She and Hawkfrost slept. NOT LIKE THAT! THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT YET! DON'T REMEMBER THE COMMANDANTS?

_**I'm sorry it took so long, but I think I did a real job on these chapters. I was tired, the last one was long.**_


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The Marriage !

The next morning Gleamstar woke up and Hawkfrost was still slepping next to her. She didn't want to wake him so she left him there and went to look for a bunch of cats to go on patrol.

"Jazzsong, Redpaw, Lakepaw, Flamepaw, you're all going to go on a patrol to the WindClan border." She said and then she went back to her den to wake Hawkfrost up she had to tell him something.

"Hawkfrost lets get married." She looked at him expectantly as he blinked his amber eyes.

"Oh sweet! That's a great idea! he said." Should we tell the Clan?"

"Yeah, thats why I was waking you up." She left the den and Hawkfrost was following. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meating!

They all gathered even though Millie was upset that Briarpaw had been hurt. _**(A/N I haven't actually read Fading Echoes yet but I've heard that Briarpaw gets hurt!")**_

"Hawkfrost and I are getting married!" yelled Gleamstar happily. Everyone started clapping! They were so happy for Gleamstar, they knew she needed a mate.

"Do you know what we should do?" called out Bumblestripe but Gleamstar didn't want to listen to him because he was stupid _**(A/N Just look at his name, how could he NOT be stupid!?)**_ but she was leader so she decided to hear him out. "What is it Bumblestripe?" she asked looking at the tom.

"We should go announce it at the Gathering!" he said and everyone cheered. They all agreed with him. So the ThunderClan cats left for the Gathering. But when they got there they saw Blackstar was dead! In his place was...FIRESTAR!


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The New Love

_**Stupid flamers! Your all satanists! Jesus is your savior, why can't you just accept that. Also I'm not a troll! People tell me I'm very pretty!**_

_**By the way, Jazz are you happy with the last chapter? I know I promised you I would make you depuey**_

Gleamstar gasped! "What are you doing here Firestar?"

"I took over ShadowClan" he said happily. "I went to their territory and they found me there. The told me that Blackstar was dead, he was so depressed when you became leader that he committed suicide."

"Dear StarClan, but that is a sin!" Said Gleamstar.

"I know right." said Firestar "But he was so sad you wouldn't be his mate."

Gleamstar was sad for a moment. But then she remembered her and Hawkfrost were getting married! And she was happy again.

She ran towards the High Oak. The cats were catching her eye as she past. They wondered why she was even more radiant than usual today. It was

because she is happy.

"Cats of all Clans!" Gleamstar yelled. "I have an announcement!"

"What is it, leader" they all said.

"Hawkfrost and I are getting married!"

The cats cheered in awe and were happy! Some of them were sad that they never got to be Gleamstar's mate, but they were happy anyways because they loved her and know what was best.

"Let the marriage begin." Shouted a random cat.

But before the marriage could happen… there was a noise! "I WANT HER TO BE MY MATE!" said a voice from above!

"StarClan?" said Gleamstar.

"No." said the voice. "Its the Dark Forest!"

And then there were clouds! It started to rain! And lightning striked! It hurt Gleamstar! It hurt. Then Gleamstar could feel herself die!

She woke up. She was in the Dark Forest. It was dark. "Blackstar?" she called out, wondering if he'd wanted to see her. _But was Blackstar a bad cat?_ she wondered. She didn't know if he would go to the Dark Forest!

She saw a shape in the distance. "Blackstar?" she called. "Its me, Gleamstar."

Then the cat turned around. It was Ashfur!

Ashfur looked at her. He said "Gleamstar, you're so beautiful, like Squirrelflight. I wanted you to be my mate."

"NO!" screamed Gleamstar.

He looked sad. "What do you mean?" he whimpered.

And then Brokenstar appeared!


	22. Author's Note: From Eagleflame

Hello. As you know, I am Eagleflame. I am NOT author of this story. I am just correcting it. And I have something to say to all of my "reviewers".(I should say flamers.) I am talking to everyone-but Aurastar- when I say this. READ. THE. FRICKEN. DESCRIPTION. Its specifically says in the description that I did not write this story. And I have something else to say to the flamers and people who hate this story. I agree. I totally agree with you. This story is horrible. It is bad. I know that the plot-line is horrible. I know that canon doesn't exist. I know it is VERY VERY offensive to lots of people, I know the author misspells just about every word, I know that nothing in this story makes sense. But I keep these thoughts to myself; at least, I have the decency not to flame a story, rant at someone for something that is their opinion, destroy their self-esteem, make them want to kill themselves, make them depressed. I have the decency to keep letting that person do what they love to do: write. And I know that I have just insulted a lot of you. And I know that I am going to get raged at because of what I say. And I really don't give a crap what you think about me.

Next. I want to talk about this religious thing. I am a Lutheran. And darkrose(the author of this story) is a christian. Obviously, as she implies every chapter in the authors note. Even if people flame her, it doesn't give her an excuse to call them satanists or to tell them to burn in hell. I honestly don't take offense to darkrose calling me a satanist. Yeah, it annoys the hell out of me, and it is extremely insensitive of her, but I know that she is mad and sad and confused because of flames, so I don't care.

Third. About this homosexual, bi, gay, lesbian thing; I disagree with darkrose completely. Singling out and hating on homosexuals just because they prefer their gender over the other, is NOT cool. The irony of this, is that darkrose reveals herself as lesbian in the later chapters. I have also put warnings in the beginning of chapter saying that from here on out, the story gets VERY offensive.

Finally, lots of people reviewed asking questions. I'm not going to be answering them because they are rhetorical questions. I probably seem like a bitch or a smartass, but I wanted to clean up this 'your story sucks' business. Because once again, Starkit's Prophecy is not my story. I know that most of you won't read this, but oh well. Bye for now.


	23. Chapter 20

**I just want to say thank you to Warriorcatlover1234 for reviewing so much on this story**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: StarClan

"Oh no, Brokenstar!" yelled Gleamstar madly, "I can't be talking to Brokenstar!" And she ran away leaving Ashfur behind her. She ran and ran and ran and then she was at StarClan!

_Yay! I'm not it the Dark Forest anymore!_ She thought happily and then she walked across the border and then she was in Starclan.

"Welcome to StarClan." said Yellowfang. She was standing there with Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Spottedleaf and Blackstar.

"Blackstar! You're not in the Dark Forest!" Gleamstar yelled happily, she didn't want him to be there, she loved him after all.

"Of course not" Blackstar replied. "Why would I be there, I mean I love you after all!"

"Well, that's true" replied Gleamstar. "But I can't be in StarClan! I already came here once, I can't do it again!"

"Well it looks like you have to." said Bluestar "But we can't send you back to the Clans again, this time it looks like we'll have to reincarnate you!"

"Dear StarClan! Reincarnation!" yelled Gleamstar "You mean like what happened to Cinderpelt?"

"Yup" said Cinderpelt coming up to her "Thats what happened to me, I was reincarnated." She said.

"But it might be a while" said Spottedleaf "After all, we have to figure out how we are going to do that first."

"Okay" said Gleamstar and she left. She heard her name being called and she turned around and saw Hawkfrost standing over her body.

"Gleamstar, NO!"he cried. "StarClan, how could you do this to me!? We were about to get married.

"I'm sorry Hawkfrost" said Gleamstar "I'll be back soon."

"What? Who's there?" Hawkfrost looked around but he didn't see anything.

"Its me, Gleamstar" she said looking at him.

"I can't see you" he said and he bumped into a tree. Then he fell down.

"Bye Hawkfrost!" said Gleamstar and she left; she didn't want to see what would happen when her beloved Hawkfrost woke up.

"Hi there Gleamstar" called a voice. Gleamstar looked around. "Who's there!?" she shrieked, she saw Fallen Leaves


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: The Portal

"Fallen Leaves, what are you doing here?" asked Gleamstar.

"I'm here to deliver a prophecy." He said.

"I already know about the prophecy." Gleamstar stated. "Out of the darkness, star will come and get rid of the evil Tiger and Holly."

"That's not the one I'm talking about."Fallen Leaves sighed. "The one I am tlaking about is: there is dark threats in the forest."

"What?" asked Gleamstar "You see, there are still cats who don't believe in StarClan."

"WHAT?!" screamed Gleamstar, "AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THEM, HOW COULD THEY?!"

"The Dark Forest is taking over their minds." Whispered Fallen Leaves."They're using Cloudtail and Mothwing to help them. So you must start a war on THE DARK FOREST!We've all been waiting for you, Gleamstar." And then he left.

Gleamstar didn't have any time to think because someone called her name. "Gleamstar" called Spottedleaf. "It's time for you to be reincarnated."

"YAY" said Gleamstar. There was a portal. She looked at the portal. It was swirling and was bright.

"Go in through there" said Bluestar. She looked sad that Gleamstar couldn't be with her but she knew she'd be ok. She nudged, she felt better.

Then Gleamstar wondered what would happen. "We don't know for sure." admitted Bluestar. "But it worked before, it'll work again."

Gleamstar was about to step into the portal when. Ashfur appeared!"

"NO!" he screamed" I WANT HER FOR MYSELF"

"Quick, Gleamstar, get in" someone said, gesturing toward the portal

Just as she was about to jump in, Ashfur pushed against her! She was knocked forward into the swirling portal! She looked back to see Ashfur had come back through too!


	25. Chapter 22

**Before we start, I want to clear something up: ****_my_**** author's notes are bolded and underlined. The author of this story's author's notes are bolded and italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

_**Okay, I'm back! I saw the good reviews some people left and I wanted to come back. Also my friend Jazzpaw is helping with the chapters, she helped me with the first two, but after that she didn't have internet but she got it back now. :D**_

Starkit woke up and she was in the forest.

"Mew" she said, she couldn't talk because she was still a kit.

"Hello kitty" said her mother and Starlit looked up.

Her mother was Hollyleaf!"

"MEW!" said Starkit. She looked around to see where she was.

"We're in the ThunderClan camp" said Hollyleaf,"Oh, look, here comes your father now!"

Into the nursery came Tigerstar! Starkit knew there was something she should know about Tigerstar, but she didn't know what.

"That's your daddy!" said Hollyleaf.

_I recognize that name_, thought Starkit, but she couldn't think about it because Hollyleaf said "There are other kits out there, go play with them, I have to talk with Tigerstar in peace."

Starkit went out into the clearing and the cats were standing over the body of Gleamstar. Starkit looked around to see who else was in the clearing. Then she saw Redpaw and Lakepaw sitting side-by-side with their tails entwined.

"I thought Gleamstar told you to stop being lesbian?" said Starkit, speaking her first words.

"How would you know" asked Lakepaw, getting defensive. "Your just a kit!"

"You're right," said Starkit, "how _do_ I know?"

"Your Hollyleaf's kit, right?" asked Redpaw. "I think Brook and Stormfur also had a kit, I think his name is Ashkit."

"You should go see him" said Jayfeather. Starkit knew there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't remember what!

"Yes, I will thanks" replied. Starkit, and she went back to the nursery. She saw Ashkit, but she didn't get to talk to him because then there was a yell from above the camp.

"MWAHA" someone yelled. On one side, she saw Yellowfang, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Whitestorm, and Bluestar and on the other were Hollyleaf and Tigerstar!

"It's a war between StarClan and the Dark Forest!" said Lionblaze and then Starkit realised her mom and dad were evil!


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The StarClan warriors started attacking the camp! And at the head of them was Firestar!

Yowls sounded all around Starkit. She ran around; she didn't know what to do! Then a warrior ran up she clawed him. Blood poured down his shoulder where she clawed him. He yelled and run away.

_I can fight!_ Thought Starkit! She jumped at cat who was running he fell backwards. She was good at this! But how did she know how to fight? It was a mystery.

Then a warrior came up to her! He was very big and Starkit was afraid. She didn't know if she could fight a cat like him! He clawed her ear; there was red stuff comming out of her ear. _Ouch_! thought Starkit,s he was mad now! Anger burned in her chest. She ran at him and she clawed him real hard; he yowled in pain! Then she bit him on the throat, more blood came out. He coughed then died.

And then she looked up and there were Starclan warriors running into the camp! There was Crowfeather and his brother Eaglewing **(I didn't make him up, okay! Crowfeather really had a brother named Eaglewing!)** and Bluestar and Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, Blackstar, Whitestorm!

She watched when the cats fought! The StarClan cats drove back the Dark Forest cats. But there was noise from behind her. It was Tigerstar!

"NOO!" he screamed "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" And he jumped at Bluestar! But she scratched him! And he died!

"NOO!" screamed Hollyleaf. Starkit saw the sadness in her eyes. She ran from camp!

"Oh no, Starkit is hurt!" someone said. "Lets get her better." There were a lot of cats hurt, but everyone knew Starkit was special, so they let her get treated first.

When she was better someone said "Oh no! Starkits parents are gone! Someone needs to be her parents."

"We'll do it." Said a cat. Starkit looked around it was… Redpaw and Lakepool!

"NOOO" screeched Starkit


	27. Chapter 24

**Warning, offensive content**

Chapter Twenty Four: Lesbians

Starkit didn't know why she was so upset, but she knew that it was not a good thing for them to be lesbians.

"What's wrong Starkit?" asked Redpaw as she kissed Lakepaw,"Your just a kit, why do you not like that idea?"

"Because being a lesbian is wrong!" Starkit yelled back. "It's against the Ten Commandments!"

"How do you know of the Ten Commandments? "asked Lakepaw "You weren't here for that."

"I know," said Starkit thinking,"But I somehow know about it."

Lakepaw shrugged, she didn't know how to respond. "Well, the Ten Commandments aren't real." she said "So Redpaw and I think it's okay."

"Come back to the nursery with us," said Redpaw "You're too young to be out of the nursery for a long time."

"NO!" yelled Starkit; she refused to get herself be exposed to the lesbians!"

She ran out into the forest. Ashkit followed her. "What's wrong Starkit?" he asked "Why are you so upset?!"

"I'm being raised by lesbians!" Starkit yelled back. "What do you _think_ is wrong!"

"Well, come over here." said Ashkit "Maybe we can make them see the light."

Starkit giggled but went over to Ashfur.

But then a cat was coming through the trees! It was Jazzsong!

"Jazzsong what are you doing here?" asked Starkit.

"It's Jazz_star_. Didn't you hear I got made leader after Gleamstar died?"

"Who is Gleamstar?" asked Starkit; she knew the name sounded familiar, but she just couldn't think why.

"It doesn't matter." said Jazzstar,"Let's go back to the camp."

"Yay!" yelled Ashkit happily. They went back to the camp.

"Now go see Redpaw and Lakepool" said Jazzstar, "I know they're waiting for you."

"Fine, fine." said Starkit, "But I'm not going to like it!"

SIX MOONS LATER

"Starkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Starpaw." said Jazzstar. The Clan cheered happily.

"Your mentor will be Hawkfrost." said Jazzstar.

"NO!" yelled Starpaw


End file.
